Laser
Laser weapons are recurring weapon types from the Gradius games. They are much more powerful than the regular pea shooter, although their fire is often concentrated on the front and is not as versatile as the Double. Laser The most basic type of laser, it generally manifests as a continuous beam with piercing ability. Holding down the fire button gives a beam of longer duration. Attack power varies from game to game. In some games (Nemesis 2, Gradius Gaiden), it can be upgraded to fire a longer beam. Extend Laser An upgrade to the standard laser in Nemesis 2, two lasers are fired. The Nemesis '90 Kai version just increases the attack power and adds a fluctuating color effect. Meteor Laser An upgrade to the standard laser in Salamander MSX, as well as a standard load-out option in Nemesis 3. This is similar to the Cyclone Laser in that there is a spiral and drilling. However, it is wider, and is important for breaking certain barriers in Salamander MSX. It seems to have more attacking power than the regular laser that appears in the Meteor Laser's respective games. Twinkle Laser An upgrade to the standard laser, the beam gets wider and has a sparkling effect. Screw Laser An upgrade to the Meteor and Twinkle Lasers, this laser bends the laser and expands hit making it look like a drill. Very wide attacking range. Laser Blue Gradius Galaxies.png|Icon from Gradius Galaxies Laser Gradius II Arcade.png|Icon from Gradius II (arcade) Normal Laser Gradius III Arcade.png|Icon from Gradius III (arcade) Laser Gradius V.png|Icon from Gradius V Laser Nemesis 3.png|Icon from Nemesis 3 Cyclone Laser An upgrade to the standard laser, it has a spiral effect and is slightly thicker. Hyper Ray Upgrade to the Cyclone Laser in Salamander 2. Faster and more powerful than Cyclone Laser. Cyclone Laser Gradius III Arcade.png|Icon from Gradius III (arcade) Cyclone Laser Gradius III SNES.png|Icon from Gradius III (SNES) Ripple Laser An expanding laser that can hit targets over a wide range. Has a wide range of attack strengths that vary from game to game. The edges of the Ripple often have piercing, increasing damage massively at long distances. In Vulcan Venture, it is called the Pulse Laser. Buster Ripple Upgrade to the Ripple Laser in Salamander 2. Larger and faster than the Ripple Laser. Ripple Gradius II Arcade.png|Icon from Gradius II (arcade) Ripple Gradius III SNES.png|Icon from Gradius III (SNES) Ripple Gradius III Arcade.png|Icon from Gradius III (arcade) Ripple Gradius Galaxies.png|Icon from Gradius Galaxies Ripple Laser Nemesis 3.png|Icon from Nemesis 3 Ripple Octopus Parodius Da.png|Icon from Parodius Da! Fire Blaster It is a short range weapon but (intended) to be very powerful. Unfortunately, it is bugged in Nemesis 2 and Nemesis 3, and does very little damage to most enemies. This was corrected in some ports of Nemesis 2, as well as Gradius V. Double cell weapon in Nemesis 2. Extend Blaster Has twice the power as the "Fire Blaster", but still short range. This weapon is also bugged to do little damage. Extend Blaster Nemesis 3.png|Sprite from Nemesis 3 Reflex Ring Nemesis 2 exclusive. Special upgrade weapon that appears in the Double cell. Travels a short distance before returning. Twin Laser The name Twin Laser generally refers to a laser that shoots two thin, short lasers. Attack strength varies wildly between games. Generally harder to focus the attacking strength thanks to the splitting beams. Gradius III SNES version has piercing, making it very good as a screen sweeper. The Gradius Galaxies version features tremendous attack strength. The Salamander 2 version is an oddity, with beams that dissipate more the further along they travel. This name can also refer to a weapon in Salamander MSX that fires a pair of regular lasers. Twin Gradius Galaxies.png|Icon from Gradius Galaxies Twin Laser Gradius III Arcade.png|Icon from Gradius III (arcade) Twin Laser Gradius III SNES.png|Icon from Gradius III (SNES) Spear Laser Upgrade to the Twin Laser in Salamander 2. More powerful and it doesn't get thinner like Twin Laser. Spread Gun Pentarou's only Laser. When equipped, you can shoot fish looking guns. When hit an enemy or the stage's surface, it explodes. Just like the Spread Bomb. Spread Gun Pentarou Parodius Da.png|Icon from Parodius Da! 3-Way TwinBee's only laser. When equipped, you can shoot in a 45 degree angle up and down. You can also shoot straight. 3-Way Twin Bee Parodius Da.png|Icon from Parodius Da! Disruptor Lord British's weapon in Gradius Gaiden. A beam that appears instantly, and has piercing. Pulse Laser This name can refer to the alternate name of the Ripple Laser, or the Jade Knight's main laser. In the latter case, the weapon is basically a Twin Laser that can be upgraded to fire three lasers that spread out. Gravity Bullet Fires a bullet which generates a powerful black hole. Much like a Spread Bomb. Twin and Triple Lasers A special upgrade usable only when the Saber Tiger and Thrasher are connected. Two or three normal lasers are fired, respectively. Vector Laser A temporary pickup weapon that releases very powerful expanding waves with very large attack strength and piercing ability. In Nemesis 3, this is an upgrade to the Ripple Laser/Fire Blaster on the 2way missile type, and is the most powerful weapon in the game. The Vector also shows up in Gradius ReBirth as one of weapons of the hidden Metalion types. It functions similar to a Ripple Laser and can pass through terrain. Energy Laser Fires a very powerful laser ball that charges. In Gradius III Arcade, the charging sphere that envelopes the ship does great damage on enemy contact, but the resulting shot does normal damage (though moving with increased width). The Gradius III SNES and Gradius V versions both do tremendous damage when fully charged, and can can destroy most bosses in a couple of shots. Energy Laser Gradius III Arcade.png|Icon from Gradius III (arcade) Energy Laser Gradius III SNES.png|Icon from Gradius III (SNES) Armor Piercing Fires an armor piercing bullet. Slower than regular bullets, but deals more damage per round. Thrust Fires a fairly thick shot with a piercing effect. Mediocre power. Thrust Gradius Galaxies.png|Icon from Gradius Galaxies Up Laser A laser that is fired from the top of the ship, replacing the double weapon (but can be used concurrently with the laser). Note that you still have bullets when you activate this weapon. This is the first weapon upgrade in Nemesis 2. Down Laser A laser that is fired from the bottom of the ship, replacing the missile weapon. Note that you still have bullets when you activate this weapon. Category:Power-ups